<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Losing You by showkifamily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332768">Losing You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/showkifamily/pseuds/showkifamily'>showkifamily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, M/M, binu - Freeform, binucouple, binwoo - Freeform, binwoocouple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/showkifamily/pseuds/showkifamily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing you is better than losing me</p><p>-Eunwoo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo &amp; Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Losing You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Story inspired by lyrics from Wonho's song - Losing You </p><p>WARNING - Bad English :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good job on today's work" Eunwoo said as he thanked everyone on set today. It was one of his busiest weeks. 10 photoshoot and not to forget, variety shows he needs to shoot. Luckily, today is his last schedule for this week. He is very happy that he can finally spend time with Moonbin. It's been 6 days he haven't see his boyfriend because both of them has very busy schedule. When Eunwoo home, Moonbin would already be asleep and when Eunwoo wake up, Moonbin would have been gone to his schedule. They barely even had time for Face time.</p><p> </p><p>On his way home, Eunwoo was casually scroll through his youtube app when he saw a new released song from one of his senior. He quickly played the song and rest his head to have some rest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>And when you're weak, in defeat, </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I need you to know </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Baby I would go to war for you, </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>built and army if you need me to </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eunwoo can't help to remember his and Moonbin's school days. They would go to school together, have lunch together and then went home together. Moonbin would go see each and every basketball match Eunwoo have and Eunwoo would also see Moonbin's school dance performances.</p><p>That one day, Moonbin sit alone in one of the empty room in their school. Eunwoo tried to look for him everywhere when he can't find him in the cafetaria during lunch time. He had ask every friends of Moonbin but still no luck. He then went to search in the school's back building until he heard a sob inside one of the room.</p><p>"Binnie, I looked for you everywhere. What are you doing here?" Eunwoo said as he slowly approaching Moonbin who's face hid in between his knees.</p><p>"Binnie, are you okay?" Eunwoo asked, slowly lifting Moonbin's face. What he saw that day made him feel shocked, and he swear he felt his heart had shattered into pieces. Moonbin's face was red because or crying, tears can't stop rolling down his beautiful face.</p><p>"Binnie, what happened?"</p><p>"Jung Seunwoo sunbae...he... he assaulted me" Moonbin said in between is sobs.</p><p>Eunwoo couldn't need to hear anything else, he then ran to find the guy Moonbin had mention who happened to be the school director's son. He didn't care what will happened to him but he needs to give the guy some lesson for touching whats his, for hurting Bin.</p><p> </p><p>After that incident, Eunwoo's reputation went bad and he never able to recover his image. Everyone back then think Eunwoo is a bully. Eunwoo himself never tell anyone why he beat up his senior not because he afraid of him, but because he didn't want anyone to make fun of Moonbin and hurt him further. For Eunwoo, his reputation doesn't matter. Whats matter is that he can protect his Moonbin.</p><p>Eunwoo's thought suddenly interrupted with a call from Jinjin. He quickly pick it up. "Hello hyung, what's up? I'm on my way home" he said.</p><p>"Eunwoo, you need to go to Family Love hospital quick." Jinjin said, voice sound panicked.</p><p>"what happened hyung, is everything okay?"</p><p>"Moonbin,.. it's Moonbin.. he got into car accident. Just come quick." Jinjin said as he abruptly hang up the call.</p><p> </p><p>When Eunwoo arrived at the hospital, he saw everyone there gathered around to listen to doctor's explanation regarding Moonbin's condition. "Moonbin is currently in critical condition. His vital organ is safe, but unfortunately he won't be able to see. The accident has damaged his vision."</p><p>That was the only thing Eunwoo can hear. His thought wonder how heartbroken Moonbin would be. Without his vision, Moonbin wouldn't be able to achieve his dreams of being a good singer, dancer and even a professional actor like they would always dreamed about.</p><p> </p><p>One month later~</p><p> </p><p>Moonbin was finally discharged from hospital. He is still coping with the realization that he lost both his vision, but he feels lucky he has Eunwoo by his side. For one month, Eunwoo canceled all his schedule so he can take care of Moonbin at the hospital. One day he was watching (listening) tv in the living room alone as the other members has gone to their schedule. Suddenly he got a surprising call from his doctor. He can't believe that his doctor said that they finally found an eye donor for him, and after a few test, hopefully they can do the surgery this week. He was beyond happy, he decided to call Eunwoo to share the wonderful news.</p><p>He been trying to call him but he still got no reply from his boyfriend. He just shrugged it off, Eunwoo maybe in the middle of his shoot. He then turn his focused back to the news he's been trying to listened. And what he heard shocked him as if he's been struck by lightning in the broad daylight. His body froze, his legs become weak and he find it difficult to breathe.</p><p>
  <em>--Breaking news. A car accident happened in Cheonggye Freeway this morning at 10 am which killed the driver whos happened to be a rising actor, Cha Eunwoo. The body currently sent to Family Love hospital where he would donor his eyes according to a donor card found in his pocket. Police currently investigating any other possible cause of the accident but for the moment the police speculated that the actor drove above speed limit which cause him to lose control of the car and crash into the roadblock.--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Don't you know that I would die for you </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If I know that you won't make it through </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Cuz losing me is better that losing you.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>